The concluded deal
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: House bored and become infuriating with Cameron, but he has an idea behind the head. A little bet can change everything. OS Hameron, translation of "Pari tenu" by me. The story is after the Cameron's resignation 3x24 . Sorry for the probably mistakes.


_This is a translation of __my__ fiction "Pari tenu" (french fic). Ok guys, the translation is not perfect and I'm sorry about it, but enjoy the reading._

**The concluded deal**

The clock displayed 12 o'clock. House was eating with Wilson, his claimed friend. This day didn't show anything more than the last days : one patient, but his illness progressed too slowly to establish a diagnosis. House didn't think about it, his doctors were doing tests. Sometimes, he saw Cameron who was working, with the same expression that she had when she worked with him. House loved prevent her to work seriously.  
Chase followed her everywhere she was coming, like a cat which follows his fish.  
House got out his thoughts because Cameron asked help at the ER : a collision between two bus caused damaged.  
House had to accept, if he didn't want to go to the consultations.

In late afternoon, House could go home. He pressed the lift's button and the doors opened. He was coming in when he saw Allison, who stayed afraid about House's attitude this day. As she expected, House didn't be quiet. He pressed the button that stopped the metal cube. _But what is he doing to do, this idiot ?_ she wondered. He turned around.

"What, again ?" she asked.

"I bet a ticket of two hundred dollars you can't kiss me now."

"What ? Are you crazy ?"

"Two hundred dollars !"

But she didn't foresee it : she approached him and setted down her lips on his mouth. A little kiss, a prompt kiss. A kiss that was pleasant, but too short. Three seconds that their lips were united. Three seconds that appeared long. Three seconds those were enough to win the bet.  
When the young woman detached from the man, he took a bill and gave her it. Proud of her, she took it and pressed the button to continue climbing.

They didn't say anything after the kiss.

Cameron kept her scarlet cheeks : pleasure, incomprehension and a touch of shame.  
When the doors opened again, the young woman was hastening to run away in order to avoid Cuddy's answer.  
Of course, the hospital knew the lift stopped, and there were lots of curious people. To her greatest happiness, Allison went to the parking without answering to the questions asked.  
But House couldn't, because Wilson was too curious. At his largest relief, House could go home.

The next day, Allison had to face the same problem. Chase didn't want to abandon the business. He didn't want to abandon his job "I follow you everywhere". She was thinking he exceeded the bounds, and the anger took her.

"Ok, listen and push this in your skull. Nothing happened, ok ?" she screamed.

"I don't believe you..."

"You ask me what happened, I anwered ! If you don't believe me, that's your problem."

"You don't want to tell me what happened ! I know something happened because you're not in your normal state. You're avoiding House and you can't say his name !"

"House. Are you happy now ?"

Unfortunately, the pronunciation of the name was accompanied by a series of tremors that betrayed her.

"You see, you can't." Chase said.

"Let me go !"

"Not before you tell me what happened."

She looked at him for a long time. She knew he'll be angry, and she didn't want to undergo it. But she saw in his look he didn't let her go too easier. She didn't have the choice. She took him by the arm and came away. She released her grip and stared at him.

"House bet I can't kiss him but I do and to my great delight I win two hundred dollars."

"What are you saying ?"

"Please, I won't repeat. Let me go now."

The news seemed too shocking and the Australian couldn't say or do anything. Allison kept enough energy to ran away.  
The day took place like this : House avoid Wilson, Cameron avoid Chase and Cuddy searched the both.

In the evening, Cameron went to the lift and Chase joined her. He was happy to be alone with her. He pressed the button, like House.

"It's not true, you're making your crisis now ?" she snarled.

"I bet five hundred dollars you can't kiss me now."

He was sure she'll do it. But she didn't. He didn't lose five hundred dollars but he win five hundred dollars.

"Sorry, but I can't kiss you forever."

She pressed the button and came out the lift. The doctors and the nurses were in front of the lift and Allison passed between them.

"Nothing happened, let me go..." she whispered.

She kept her head low, scarlet, but it was not shame. She didn't understand anything, she didn't control her. She bumped against something. She was angry, very angry. She stumbled few meters and landed on a wall. She wanted to release a series of insults when, suddenly, she saw a man who had a three-day beard, blue eyes and a cane. She saw House.

"House ! I'm sorry, I... I didn't see you and..."

He smiled.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked.

"I just want to know why a lift stopped. Do you know anything ?"

Allison was scarlet and afraid.

"It's... Chase. He was coming in the lift with me and... he stopped it."

Allison was ashamed because she told him what he wanted but not anyone else.

"Oh. And why he wanted to be alone with you ?"

"For the same reason you wanted to be alone with me."

"And you did ?"

She dipped in his eyes, wanted to see his future reaction.

"No."

He smiled again. She didn't control herself and approached him to closely embrace him, passing her lips on his mouth. He didn't understand but he kissed back. When the kiss stopped, they were confused. They didn't understand what happened – it seemed too wonderful to be really.

And, like an unexpected explanation, they understood that, in one way or another, it had to happen.


End file.
